A Chance Encounter
by ElegantDominance
Summary: Running from your past may have benefits. One-shot.


**Damon's P.O.V.**

A low growl emitted from my throat as I made the turn off from the highway into Rosewood, then into a small coffee shop called Rear Window Brew. What was I doing here? Oh yeah that's right, Elena wouldn't stop complaining about being sired to me. You would think that being attached to someone this blatantly gorgeous, wouldn't be construed as a bad thing. I guess it's just up to perception.

I don't know why I'm in Rosewood. I just got into the car and drove. Drove away from the little voice in my subconscious that said "You love her, don't give up," because I know that voice is just trying to get me hurt again. My heart can only take so much pain, and breakage. You spend a hundred and sixty years trying to find someone only to find out they just never wanted to be found. Then fall for someone who is just trying to fix you. I can't handle that anymore. I need to be myself for a while. I need someone who won't look at me and think im such a horrible person. Someone who will look past the monster. I don't really think I'm going to find them though, truth be told. It's all just hopes and fantasies for a guy like me.

As I drove around Rosewood, it looked like the perfect place to run away to. Small and pretty. A place I could easily get lost in. The epitome of small town America. If I'm going to be completely honest, I almost felt pulled here. Something in my gut told me It would be a perfect escape from Elena, the Originals and Hybrids drama. Every single day it's a new thing. I just want to never deal with that again. It's always, "Damon, save me!" or "ugh, Damon you're an ass!" after a while a man can feel underappreciated. I thought I loved her, now I know it's just me trying to replace a first love that was just as toxic. It's time to move on from Mystic Falls and forget the past. So as I walked into the small coffee shop, I promised myself I would never get caught up in someone again. It's time I focused on me. Get what I want, when I want it. Who would have thought that hearing that heavenly hello from the exotic brunette working at the front counter would have thrown it all out of the window?

**Emily's P.O.V.**

"Hi," I smile, my eyes low as I write down the last order on the small notepad, "what can I get you?" I finally look up and I'm thunderstruck.

You're new, I thought as I looked at him, waiting for him to place his order, "what would you like?"  
I look at him, a soft smile forming on my lips as I notice him staring at me, "do you need a minute?"

He quickly shook his head, awaking from his daze and looked up at the menu, stealing quick glances at me every few seconds until he finally decided on a Vanilla Bean Frappuccino.  
I nod once, "coming right up," smiling as I turn away to get the last 4 orders ready.

From the corner of my eye, I notice him taking one more up down of me before he turns on his heel and walks over to a booth in the far corner, his arms folded across his chest as he watches the street from the nearest window. I watch him quietly behind the coffee bags for sale, wondering where he'd come from and why he was here alone.

"Stalking a customer?" Kevin teased,  
I quickly turned my attention back before the new promoted barista was through making the second coffee, Kevin placed the mugs on the tray,

"Have you seen that guy around before?" I ask as I wait for the coffees to be ready.

Kevin glances at him, then shakes his head, "maybe he's new? Em-who cares?"

I shrug, my eyes low, "he just looks lonely, I guess,"

"How about he makes friends with the three girls you're about to deliver these to," he said, gesturing to the tray for me to take.

I nod, not wanting to annoy him more, taking the tray and delivering the coffees to the three blondes at the round table, passing him, his eyes fixed on the street.

When I finish, placing the mugs on the table, I hold the empty tray, passing "blue eyes."  
Hoping to break his trance and the angry look on his face, I let by a soft "you're next," with a smile when I pass.

My back turned, I didn't get to see his reaction, I'm afraid to turn back and see if he's mad that I've interrupted him or if he's actually softened up.

By the time I get back behind the counter, his order is ready. I take a chocolate cupcake from the display stand, Kevin quickly intervening,

"uh, where are you going with that?" he asked, his eyebrow raised,

"I'm going to him, gonna deliver his drink," I said trying to pass smoothly,

"and that?" he gestured to the cupcake,

"I thought it'd be good for promotion, since he's new here and all, it's good for business," I nodded nervously,

I hear a loud clearing of the throat and look over to see "blue eyes" smirking, "She was just bringing me what I asked. She passed by and I was having a hankering for a chocolate cake, she told me you guys are doing a kind of promo for new customers? Since I'm new to Rosewood and all I figured it would be okay." I watched as he looked into Kevin's eyes deeply, almost trying  
to make him believe it was true.

With a dull nod Kevin waved a dismissive hand, "Yeah, she's right, enjoy your cupcake."

I frowned at Kevin confused, then looked at blue eyes before handing him his coffee and cake, "well," I started completely thrown off at Kevin's change of heart, "here you go," I nod, my eyes on the door as a group of teens come in, I look at "blue eyes" as he stays at the counter, wondering if he'll move for the new customers, "enjoy your drink," I smile, preparing my exhausted self for the count of 8 girls coming through.

"Lacrosse," Kevin starts grabbing some mugs, "they'll need to cool off, gonna get the frappuccinos ready,"

I nod, watching them throw their bags under the table, Spencer's old teammates. I quickly run through my head. Sighing deeply then nearly laughing when I see that "blue eyes" hasn't moved an inch, in fact, he's checking them out as he sips his drink. I slowly turn to greet the rowdy group when "blue eyes" turns to me, smirking, "So when does this place close?"

I quickly glance at the clock, 7pm, only 4 hours to go, "we close at 11,"

He slowly turned to see an impatient lacrosse girl tapping her fingers across her forearm, glaring daggers at him, before he smiled and turned back to me, "All these small town places close so early. Are you from around here? Rosewood I mean."

Nodding, I asked, already knowing his answer, "you?"

"No, but somewhere just like this. Not as homey as here though."

"oh," my curiosity hopefully inconspicuous as I ask the next question, "so what brings you here?"

He shifted his weight as he looked at me, his eyes narrowed in thought, "Well-" his eyes widened humorously as a lacrosse girl tapped his shoulder,

"Are you gonna sit here and chat up your girlfriend all day? Because we would like to know when we're gonna be able to place our orders." With a chuckle he held up his hands, smiling softly as he muttered a "sorry" then walked back to his seat, completely forgetting his coffee and cake.

I persevered through taking and delivering that entire table's order, noticing that "blue eyes" is still in his seat. I looked at Kevin wondering if I could get away, but knowing I couldn't I just leaned over the counter, looking out for empty cups or for anyone who needed my help.  
I shake my head, smiling softly as I notice the half eaten cupcake and drink on the counter, putting them on the tray and bringing them over to him.  
"you left this," she said, "unless you're finished,"

He smirked and took the coffee and cake, setting them down, "No, I just wanted a chance to talk to you without sweaty teenage girls prodding me in the back to hurry up."

I smile, he wanted to talk to me again, I try not to smile wider at the thought.  
"Well, I can't really sit at the moment,"

He pouted cutely, looking over at Kevin, then back up at me "How much you want to bet I can get you a paid lunch break?"

I try not to laugh, "Kevin's not a fan of breaks, I barely get 15 minutes, but if you're feeling brave, you can try,"

"I'm feeling very brave." He stood up quickly and was nearly toe to toe with me before he scampered off to Kevin who was behind the counter working on an order for an older couple that just came in, it took "blue eyes" a moment to capture his attention, but when he finally did I saw him make that same dull nod, how is he doing this? "blue eyes" walked back with a cocky grin, "Well, you're good to go. Kevin said you've worked so hard lately you should get a little time for yourself."

I frown a bit, a smile still on my face, "are you sure? because that never happens," I look over at Kevin who looked up at me a smile on his face as he nodded, "wow, that's new. Thank you." I smile, taking my seat across "blue eyes,"

"so, what'd you say brought you here?" I ask, setting my tray on my lap as I waited for his answer.

He looked at me, a flash of hurt running across his face before he straightened out and answered quickly, "Just here to visit."

"Just visiting Rosewood?" I shake my head, "okay, what's the real reason?"

He sighed with a low grumble, "I'm trying to get away from my home."

that's so sad, maybe that's why he's been looking the way he has, "oh," I say unsure if I should ask why.

"It's probably time I go." He said as he got up, "I don't want to get you in trouble with Kevin. You only get a few more minutes anyways." He smiled sadly before collecting his jacket and downing his drink.

I got up, not knowing what I said wrong to make him change the subject and need to leave, "okay," I said softly, feeling a bit of deep regret for asking. It was clearly troubling him and I asked anyway, I kept my eyes low as I slowly checked over the other tables, staying in place as I scope for empty tables.

He pursed his lips and let out a heavy sigh before walking to me, "Maybe we can do this again sometime? I'll be in town a lot longer than I first anticipated." I could see the hopeful gleam in his eyes as squared his shoulders, preparing for the answer.

I smile and nod slowly, "of course," I extend my hand, "I'm Emily,"

He took my hand and shook it gently, "Damon. So, same time in a couple of days?"

"looking forward to it," He smiled and squeezed my hand one last time before turning and heading out of the door.

**Damon's P.O.V.**

I zipped my jacket as I headed over to my blue Chevy, keys in hand. Well that was just plain unexpected, I thought as I got in and started the car, letting the roar of the engine drown out my inner mutterings for a moment before I drive onto the highway again, this time in search of a nice foreclosure.  
The only good thing that bitch Katherine was good for. I grumbled inwardly before taking a deep breath. I don't need to get worked up over her anymore, she's just a part of my shitty past that i'm trying to forget.  
I growled and shook the steering wheel.

_Why is this so hard?_

_Because it's Elena._

_Damn it._

_She's deep-rooted in my head._

_Emily's really...really hot._

_That hair, those eyes, those lips._

_She seems...different._

_Cute._

_Smart._

_It's settled. 7pm. Rear Window. Emily._


End file.
